1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle battery state of charge hold function and energy management.
2. Background Art
Background information may be found in U.S. Pub. Nos. 20080275644 A1, 20060278449 A1, 20070029121 A1, 20080084186 A1, 20080150490 A1, 20090114463 A1; and JP2007062640A.
Further background information may be found in U.S. Pub. No. 20090248228 A1; WO2009042857A2; WO2009042857A3; U.S. Pat. No. 6,941,197; JP2010028913A2; U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,002; JP2006113892A2.